Godly Intervention
by Savanna
Summary: The digidestined just wanted spend a day in the digiworld, but forces are at work and once again they find themselves stuck and cast into a unknown danger. Separated, they have no idea what's going to happen, or how their actions could affect everything.
1. Trouble Begins

"This is a mistake, a very big mistake

**_Summary: _**_Danger lurks in the digidestined's future but a certain mischievous being wants to give them a chance they might not have otherwise had. The digidestined are unknowingly given an opportunity to prepare for that final battle, in the hope that they won't have to give their lives in the end._

**_Author's note: _**_Here is my first digimon story and I have to thank DawnRising for harassing me and harassing me to write a digimon story. This story was born was I was scrubbing the kitchen floor, really I'm not kidding, I don't know how it happened. I was happily (well as happy as you can be scrubbing a floor) working and out of nowhere I got the idea for this fic. As of right now I'm not positive what's going to happen but I can guarantee that all the digidestined will get a chance to shine. I hope this story is at least a little good, if you like it don't forget to review!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything dealing with digimon, I do however own Mathall and Syra and I guess I'm just going to have to be satisfied with them. _

******

**Godly Intervention**

**_Prologue_**

"This is a mistake, a very big mistake. How could this happen? It wasn't planned." The woman turned and swept away from the pool of water to a large wooden table with only a leather bound book on it. Strands of her long hair, a glossy black that changed to dark blue, then green and shimmered silver before going back to the original inky black as the candlelight hit it, fell over her shoulder only to be pushed forcefully back as the woman flipped quickly through the pages of the ancient book. 

"Nothing!" she cried as she slammed the large book shut. She placed her palms on the table and leaned forward taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "Mistake. This is a huge, gigantic, colossal mistake." 

"Sister dear, I thought goddesses didn't make mistakes."

The voice was low and masculine with a hint of humour present. The woman knew even before she turned who would be there; there was no mistaking that individual. She turned slowly, her constantly shifting hair flaring out behind her. At first she couldn't spot him, the room's darkness hid his form, the only light came from the flickering candle beside the pool, but the dark had never been a problem for her. Her sharp piecing yellow eyes cut through the shadows and she soon spotted him, he was lazily leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed, and a half smile evident on his face. As always she found herself looking over his appearance. It hadn't changed in ages, yet each time she saw him she expected something to be different but it never was. It was so like him to go against what was so common among their kind. 

The golden brown hair hung just past his ears, his eyes, hard to see in the dark but she knew exactly what they looked like, were a beautiful hazel with flecks of gold that always seemed to be dancing merrily. Her glance slid over his clothes, a dark suit, probably the newest fashion of the mortals, clung to his frame. He could have passed for a human any day. That was part of the problem; of all the gods he was the only one who broke the rules frequently to walk in the mortal realm. She knew very well that she, although she had the shape of a mortal, looked nothing like them, her skin wasn't so much pale as it was luminous in a way no human could duplicate, her hair with it constantly changing shades and wavy movement could never be mistaken for human hair, even her clothes were like nothing every seen in the mortal realm. It was gauzy white yet not see-through and all the colours of the rainbow ran across it, meeting and swirling together in a dizzying dance as the gown draped over her shoulders much like a toga. 

"Mathall," she greeted, her tone neither welcoming nor unwelcoming. Mathall stepped forward moving into the light shed by the candle, a cheery grin on his face. 

"Syra, darling, how has the pool watching been going?" his tone, as always, was slightly sardonic, but held a light overtone. 

"Why are you here?" she asked sharply, ignoring her brother's question. He, however, didn't even seem to be listening. He was looking around the cave, his nose slightly scrunched up the smile still firmly in place. Syra knew that expression far to well, so when the comment came she was expecting it.

"Why do you choose to work in such dreary surroundings? You could have a nicer place." He paused a speculative expression on his face before the grin returned in full force. "I know what would be just perfect."With a wave of his hand the room was transformed into a gorgeous meadow with trees ringing it, the pool had turned into a pond in the middle of the meadow and the table had become a large flat rock with the book on it, the candle was gone and the bright sunlight poured down. 

Syra sighed, "I like my place as I had it." A flock of birds flew overhead; one separated and flew over to land on Mathall's shoulder, where he held out a hand now filled with seeds. The brightly coloured bird pecked away at the seeds, and briefly sang a simple trill before flying off again. 

Seeing that Mathall wasn't going to fix his little decoration job, she waved her own hand and watched as the room transformed back into her familiar cave, the only change being the replacement of the candle with a glowing orb that shed far more light. "I don't have time for games, something has gone wrong and I need to fix it." She turned to stomp over to the pool only to stop suddenly as Mathall stepped in front of her. 

"I sure that nothing can be so drastic. Surely whatever big crisis that is happening was meant to happen. After all how could it happen if it wasn't meant to have happened?" He said the words quickly, a grin on his face as he his look down at his slightly shorter sibling. 

Something in his tone stopped her cold. _He couldn't have,_ she thought desperately. "You… you…" Her mind searched frantically for the words.

Mathall's grin widened even more, "Sister what ever are you talking about?" he said nonchalantly. 

"You did it!" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger at the pool. Mathall didn't even look a tiny bit guilty as he burst into laughter. 

"Of course I did. Who else would have?"

"But the Elders. You know the rules, why can't you follow them?" she exclaimed. Mathall, instead of laughing turned completely serious. The sight of her brother like that shocked Syra enough that she didn't even resist as she was pulled over to the pool. Mathall faced her, a very determined look in his face, Syra looked deep into his eyes, even the dancing sparks of gold has stopped moving in the seriousness of the situation. 

"Syra this isn't one of my pranks. This is serious. I know what the Elders have ordained but it can't be allowed to happen. It isn't fair and you know it." His voice was deep and Syra could have almost called it pleading. 

"I can't. We can't change it, it's the way it has to be." Her eyes slid over to the pool only to be jerked back as Mathall grasped her arm. 

"Please Syra. Just this once let it happen. The Elder's won't know until it's too late if you don't tell them. They need this. If you let this happen you know the future that is written won't have to end for them in such a way. They've done so much, don't they at least deserve this from us. Just this once let fate be changed for the better" 

"Mathall…"

"Please Syra."

She couldn't stand to see her brother like this, without his grin and laughing eyes. It almost broke her heart. He was her favourite sibling as much as she tried to deny it. Every time he broke a rule her heart soared for him as he felt the freedom she could not. He always came to her, none of the other gods would stand his presence for long and the Elders did not even like to hear his name mentioned. But she stayed in her cave and both anticipated and regretted his visits. He had never asked anything of her before which had only intensified the love she held for him. 

She sighed softly, knowing that she would both regret and rejoice in what she was about to do. 

"Alright Mathall. Only for you… and them." The tight embrace she found herself in startled her. Her brother was never so expressive; he hid behind his grins and jokes, keeping his real self hidden away. She returned the hug, for once not denying any of the love she felt for her wayward brother. 

"Sister dear you are the best." He said as he released her, his grin was back in full force and the sparks were dancing again in his eyes. Syra flushed at the comment and was almost jerked off her feet as her brother dragged her right up to the pool and pushed her down into a soft white couch that just appeared. 

Her brother plopped down onto the couch next to her and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the rim of the pool. The bright blue water swirled and twirled, small splashed of bright metallic colours appearing and disappearing like lightening. Syra watched her brother looking into the pool; he was one of the few that could be given the Sight as he looked in the waters but only Syra could control where that Sight went. So with another little sigh she tucked her ever-changing hair behind her ear and leaned forward as well. She might as well enjoy the show. 

_Oh you poor digidestined, I hope you know that in the end this will only make you stronger and the fate written in the Book need never come to pass. He may have caused great trouble by releasing the Beast but I am sure that you all will be able to deal with it. The Beast is powerful but he can be beat and the knowledge gained from this challenge will aid you much later on. I only hope that that aid will be enough, for Mathall's sake. _

__A gentle smile graced her face and she stared into the pool watching the vision that opened up before her. 

_I do believe he has fallen in love with all of you. Yet another rule broken but I can't say I blame him, such a strange group of people yet their differences only make them stronger. I pray that this challenge will bind them tighter together; the Beast will try to tear them apart but if they can defeat it they will have the tools needed to face that last evil. Oh Mathall, you are so right, they deserve this chance. Damn the Elders to the pits for I won't stop this. You always were to smart for your own good and too headstrong to let any one forget it. Good luck digidestined, although I can't see how you'll need it with Mathall on your side. _

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It awoke in the far nether regions. Something was different it noted, then it realized and let lose a roar of joy. It was free. Finally after so many years chained it had freedom once more. Its form was solid but with a jerk it realized that its freedom was not complete. It was stuck within this realm, and it hated it. Urges called for it to move from realm to realm, it was what it did. Feeding off the chaos and mayhem in each realm before spreading it to the next. It's lip curled and then froze as it sensed a realm movement. The joy returned. There were realm movers here. _Perfect_, it thought. It could use them to break the last pitiful chain that still clung to it. It shifted, about to move towards the solitary realm mover when it froze once again. __

_More realm movers,_ it thought. That wasn't so good. It was sure that such realm movers would not be defenceless, yet it knew it could take one alone but it did not wish to face them as a group. It would stay hidden in this place and work its magic from here, it would drive a wedge in the group until they were once more alone and became an easy capture. It crouched back; its first move would have to be to block the realm movers from leaving this realm and going where it could not find them. It gathered its strength and sent out testing tendrils, closing the way out of the realm. With a whimper it crouched down even farther, the task had been difficult and its strength was depleted, it would need to rest before it could begin. The realm movers would have a small reprieve but soon the last chain binding it would be removed and its freedom would soon be returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mathall leaned over to Syra, not taking his eyes from the pool. "It's beginning," he said softly. Syra nodded in reply, never moving her eyes from the pool as she followed what was being unfolded. 

**_Chapter 1_**

Davis grinned, spinning around to face the rest of the kids. Yolie was in deep discussion with Sora and Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Cody were having debate about some of the quirks discovered in the digital world, and Tai and Matt were arguing over which comic was better, Superman or Batman, both T.k and Kari were watching their brothers with smiles and shakes of their heads to show how ridiculous they found their argument. Davis shot a glance over at Ken who was standing only few feet away; he had a small smile on his face as he watched the digidestined. Ken didn't normally join in with everybody else, he was still a little shy around the other digidestined but Davis had made it his goal to get Ken immersed in with the rest of the group, which made today an even greater idea.

"Hey guys, how does this place look for the picnic?" The meadow was fairly large but there were some trees nearby to lend some shade, and not far away a small stream trickled through a stony channel, all in all it was a perfect place for a picnic. A chorus of agreement came from everybody else in response to Davis's question. Davis nodded his head and slung his backpack off, "Great, let's get settled in and wait for the digimon to get here."

A flurry of movement resulted as the digidestined set up the picnic. Kari had brought a nice soft blanket for everybody to sit on and T.K was helping her spread it out. Yolie, Sora, Mimi, Cody and Joe were digging around in the various backpacks to pull out all the food the group had brought. Izzy, being Izzy, had pulled out his handy laptop and had it playing various songs as everybody got to work. Matt and Tai, still arguing, this time about which were better, roller blades or skateboards, were walking over to the stream to fill some of their bottles they had emptied on the hike to this spot. Davis, with Ken in tow, decided to go check out the nearby area and see if their digimon were anywhere around.

The two boys moved through the woods calling out for their digimon. Various bushes rustled as other digimon moved through out the woods but none bothered the two children. Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon the digital world had been as peaceful as it could be. At first the digidestined had been surprised by the discovery that they were still able to move freely into the digital world but they had taken full advantage of it, often coming to visit with their digimon and just to relax in the beauty of the digital world. Mimi's visit from America had been the perfect excuse for a picnic and the digidestined had jumped at it, after a day's worth of planning they had gathered the food together and packed what they thought they might need and headed out for the digital world. It was still fairly early, the sun was high up in the sky and the day was as perfect as a day could be when one wished to picnic. 

Ken walked at Davis's side as the two searched the woods. The goggled boy was much more enthusiastic as he yelled for Veemon, he was practically bouncing as he walked. Ken sometimes found himself wondering how they had happened to become such great friends. Davis's boundless energy defied the laws of physics, how anybody could exert that much emotion and not burn out was a mystery to Ken, of course Tai was a lot like Davis but even he didn't go to the extremes of the younger brunette. Ken watched as Davis ran ahead, and shook his head in mock exasperation as they other boy yelled at him to hurry up, however the matter of Ken's speed soon became a moot point as a bright blue blur shot towards Davis. 

"Veemon!"

"Davis!"

The rookie tackled Davis, almost knocking him down. Ken grinned as Davis grabbed the little digimon and swung him around. 

"Hey buddy, I missed you. How's things been going? Are the others nearby?" Davis questioned, a huge smile on his face as he was reunited with his partner. Before Veemon could answer the bushes rustled and out popped Wormmon. 

The small digimon was panting like he had just run a marathon but he was still able to happily cry out Ken's name as he spotted his partner. 

"Hey Wormmon." Ken picked his digimon up, although with nowhere as much exuberance as Davis. It just wasn't in Ken's nature to let his emotions be so evident, but he let Wormmon know in his own way how much he adored him, and for Wormmon it was more than enough, he wouldn't change Ken for all the chocolate in the world. 

Wormmon wasn't huffing quite so much any more and he took a second to cast an annoyed look over at the digimon standing beside Davis. "You said you'd wait for me?"

Veemon looked abashed, "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just got so excited about seeing Davis I got a bit carried away." He flashed Wormmon a quick grin. "Forgive me?" Wormmon smiled back, he had never been one to hold a grudge. 

"Hey guys, what about the rest of the digimon?" Davis asked. 

Veemon grinned up at his buddy, "Oh Gabumon said he could smell the others so they went on ahead while we came to meet you." 

"Wow, you passed up on the food just so you could meet me, what a pal." 

Veemon looked horrified, "Food! Gabumon didn't mention anything about food." 

Davis and Veemon both shared a glance and without further words they bolted towards the picnic, Davis grasping Ken's wrist and dragging him along. Ken clung tightly to Wormmon as he tried to keep up with the bottomless pit known as Davis.

Back at the picnic site the rest of the group had just gotten settled in when a gang of digimon burst out of the forest. The meadow resounded with happy cries as the two groups ran to meet each other. An orange dinosaur type was in front of the other digimon and was the first to meet with his partner, with the rest close behind.

"Tai!"

"Agumon! How's it been?"

"Gabumon."

"Matt."

"Palmon! What have you done to your hair?"

"Oh Mimi."

"Sora!"

"Biyomon, I've missed you."

"Hello Armadillomon."

"Hiya Cody."

"Hello Yolie."

"How's it going Hawkmon?"

"Hey Joe! Knock knock?"

"Gomamon…" 

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon! Great, I want you to see this new screensaver I got."

"T.K!"

"Hey buddy!" 

"Gatomon. You're looking well."

"So are you Kari."

Laughter filled the meadow as the digimon and digidestined mingled. Patamon perched on T.K's hat and was regaling him with Veemon's latest scheme to get Gatomon's attention (which of course Gatomon knew nothing about.) Izzy had dragged Tentomon over to his laptop, while Joe was vainly trying to stop Gomamon from telling him more jokes. Kari and Gatomon, with Sora and Biyomon had walked back to the blanket talking with their digimon. Yolie was telling Hawkmon about this cute guy she had seen while Cody stood nearby and had a quiet conversation with Armadillomon. Matt and Gabumon had wondered off to sit by the stream although they weren't talking much they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Mimi was dragging Palmon over to her bag saying something about a new fashion magazine. Tai and Agumon were engaged in a wrestling match and were rolling around in the grass. Yet everything froze as Davis came barging into the clearing, Veemon at his side and Ken being towed behind. 

Davis didn't take much notice of what everybody else was doing, his attention was riveted on the food laid out around the blanket, he skidded to halt at the edge of the pale blue blanket, dropping Ken's wrist. Ken slumped to the ground taking deep breaths and finally releasing his firm grasp on Wormmon. Davis, with a huge grin, glanced around, seeming a bit mystified why everybody wasn't already eating but he wasn't going to look a gift horse it the mouth. Veemon bounced at his side, never moving his gaze from the food. "Come on, this food is getting any better sitting here!" he yelled, dropping down on to the blanket and commenced to pig out, Veemon right behind him.

The rest of the digidestined laughed and gathered round the food, not wanting to give Davis the chance to eat it all before they could get some. 

The day passed fairly quickly; between battles involving Tai and Davis over who could eat the most, fashion tips from Mimi and a tiring game of digi-tag with the digimon, the day practically flew by. The sun was getting low in the horizon when the digidestined decided it was time to pack up and head home. Kari bundled up her blanket while everybody else gathered together the leftover food and spread it out between backpacks so that nobody would be carrying too much. Then accompanied by their digimon they headed out towards the nearest digiport. 

They reached the digiport in under a half-an-hour. It was perched on a ledge, a steep path leading up to it. Tai looked up at the small T.V seated on the ledge. "Guys I don't think we can all fit up there," he glanced around at the assembled group. "I guess two people will have to wait down here, and two more can wait on the path for some people to go through." 

"I'll wait down here," Izzy offered.

"Me too," Joe said. 

"Ok, great, and me and Matt will wait on the path," Tai said with a grin. 

"Gee thanks for volunteering me Tai," Matt said sarcastically. Tai only grinned at Matt, before he grabbed him and pulled him to the side so that everybody else could go on up. Davis led the way with Ken behind him, followed by T.K and Kari. Sora and Mimi were only a step behind the brown haired girl. Yolie and Cody were waiting for Davis to reach the top before they started up. 

Davis reached the ledge and turned to see how everybody else was doing, Yolie and Cody had started up leaving just Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy at the bottom.He offered a hand to Ken to help him up and yelled down the hill. "Hey guys, I'm opening the digiport." He turned to face to T.V and whipped out his blue D-3, "Digiport open!" 

Nothing happened. The T.V didn't even flicker, in fact nothing changed at all. Davis shot an amazed glace at his D-3, and then looked at the T.V. "Digiport open!" he yelled again. Still nothing happened and Davis shook his digivice. 

"Davis what's wrong?" Ken asked, just as T.K reached the top. 

"Hey Davis, what are you waiting for? Open the gate." T.K said as he spotted the goggled boy just standing in front of the digiport. 

"I can't!" Davis said in amazement. 

"What?" Kari said as she too reached the top. Kari, T.K and Ken, crowded around Davis. 

"Step back you guys, I'll give it a try," T.K said. Davis looked a little disgruntled but did as T.K said, stepping to one side with Ken while Kari stepped to the other side. 

Davis leaned over the cliff, "Hey you guys wait there, something's wrong with the digiport." Sora and Mimi, who were a little in front of Cody and Yolie, stopped. Matt and Tai, who had just started up the steep path, paused and looked up at Davis. 

Davis backed away from the cliff to watch T.K. T.K was holding his green digivice out but was getting no response from the television. Patamon was balanced on his head. 

"What's wrong up there?" Matt yelled. 

Ken looked over the edge. "The digiport won't open," he replied. Wormmon squirmed in his arms as shocked expression ran across all the digidestined faces. 

T.K looked over at Kari, "Do you think the T.V is broken?" Kari shrugged but there was a pensive expression on her face, Gatomon as well was looking thoughtful. 

That was the last thing T.K saw as the world suddenly started spinning, everything fading to black, bringing with it a type of power that breathed out anger and hate. The only thing that didn't seem to be spreading anger and hate was the hand grasping his own. 

Davis let out a choked gasp as T.K suddenly started fading, a lunge from Kari captured his hand and without a sound both the digidestined of light and hope, as well as their digimon, were gone. Davis spun around. "Ken!" he yelled as he saw his friend start to fade, he tackle the boy in hopes to stop him but he soon found himself spinning through the darkness with only Ken to hold on to. 

Sora and Mimi heard the startled yell from Davis and with a glance at each other they started up to the ledge, Biyomon and Palmon at their sides. Holding hands, they helped to pull each other up the path quicker. Mimi let out as shriek as she felt herself falling into the darkness and clung all the tighter to Sora's hand.

Yolie and Cody watched in shock as the two girls and digimon in front of them faded from sight. But their shock didn't have time to last long as they too felt the darkness gathering around them. Yolie let out a yelp, and cast about in fear, feeling her hand catch on some clothing she clung on tightly not wanting to let go of the only solid thing she could feel. 

Matt and Tai ran up the hill as fast as they could trying to reach their rapidly disappearing companions but they weren't even close when Yolie, Cody, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon disappeared from view. Tai swore loudly as he saw them fade, the feeling of falling and darkness was coming on him and he was slammed to the ground from a tackle from Matt. But it didn't stop the two boys and their digimon from vanishing. 

"Oh no!' Joe yelled. Izzy stood still, his mouth hanging open, Tentomon fluttered at his side. 

"This looks like trouble," Gomamon pointed out. But it was too late as Izzy grabbed Joe and the last group of digidestined and digimon faded from view leaving only silence behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beast hissed in fury. Its attempt to separate the realm movers had failed. It was bad enough it could not find a way to divide them from their partners, but to leave them still with each other was unacceptable. Its dark eyes swept across the cave, seeing much more than just dank walls. Its hisses calmed a little as it took in the situation. 

The realm movers were separated just not completely separated. The groups were much smaller now; perhaps with a little bit of work it could get them to separate themselves. The move to break them up physically had taken a toll, alerting it to the fact that its power was not unlimited, and with them so far spread it would be impossible for it to do it again. But subtle means could work just as well, after all it had started wars using such means, surely it could separate a few lousy realm movers. 

Its hissing stopped as it contemplated everything that had happened and what could happen. In its time chained it had learned much and was no longer the mindless beast it had been when the godly beings had shackled it. It would not be stopped this time; the power granted to the realm movers would be its. With all of them it need not even seek more energy, it would take them and absorb the power gained from crossing the realms, then the Beast would like to see the godly beings try to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not what it used to be," Syra said softly, her eyes trained in the pool. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a slow nod from Mathall. "It may be to powerful for even them and we can't interfere." She said speaking of the one Law. The Law that had been in being long before even the Elders were created. The Law that stated once a Quest was began between the forces of good and evil none could interfere, it was the one law that even Mathall would not break, in fact he could not break it. His very being would rebel from such a command. Which was why he had had to convince Syra to not prevent the Beast from engaging the digidestined and therefore beginning the Quest. But now, even if someone did discover the change they could do nothing. The Book was changing, and for now the future was unwritten. 

"They will succeed," Mathall said quietly. Even though the discovery that the Beast had grown and changed in his time as a captive, Mathall was certain the digidestined would succeed. It wasn't like he had had a choice, the only creature that could have prepared them and give them the Gift was the Beast.

Mathall's hands griped the edge of the pool, more was at stake then ever before. The Beast should have been easy to defeat, it had never been known for its quick thinking only its brute strength. But like most creatures of time it could be extremely intelligent if it chose to think things through. If the digidestined failed, their lives would be the forfeit and in the years to come the world would be plunged into darkness with the Beast free again, but that was not the real danger. If the digidestined were not there to face that final evil much more than the world would be in danger. 

He sighed softly. _I wish you luck, dear digidestined, for what it may be worth. And I trust in you, you will succeed, you always do, that's what makes you so special. _

A gentle hand clasped his, and he glanced down to look at the luminous hand covering his own, sending waves of love and assurance. "Fear not brother, they will be victorious. And because of you they will have the chance they deserve."

With a lightened heart he looked back to the pool. 

********* 

**There it is, I hope it was good, I guess I just going to have to wait for the review to find out. I finished off the prologue and chapter 1 in less than 3 days so I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon. If I get lots of reviews I'll work double time on it, so don't forget to review!!!**


	2. Wakey, Wakey

_I don't know if anybody actually cares about this story but here's the next chapter. I had fun writing it, however it's just an in-between chapter so not much happens. I meant to put more into it but my friend urged me to post it so here it is. I'd like to thank DawnRising for bugging me until I finish it and as for those of you that are waiting for Separation I'll try to get busy on it and hopefully it will be out soon. If my friends would give me a chance to work on it, it will be out even sooner. So enjoy and review so that I know at least some people are reading this. _

_I've had this chapter done for a while but with all the trouble going on with Fanfiction.net, I completely forgot about it. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own digimon, but I do own the gods. Hey doesn't that sound neat, I own gods. Yippee!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   _

****

Chapter 2 

            Davis stirred, his head hurt, his body ached and something was crawling on his hand. "Arrgh!" he cried as he jerked upright, shaking off the tiny spider that had been making its was across his hand, he let out a low moan as the pain in his head intensified before fading back down into an unpleasant throbbing. 

            "Davis!" 

            Davis blinked open his eyes and came face to face with Veemon, who was staring at him with concern. "Davis, your awake!" Davis waved an arm, trying to get the hyperactive digimon to quiet down as his loud voice shot sparks of pain off in his head. "Davis you gotta get up, Wormmon's worried about Ken," Veemon said as he glanced over to the side of Davis.

            "Ken?"  Davis questioned, turning his head in the same direction as Veemon. Ken was sprawled out on the ground; face up, next to him. With a startled gasp he crawled over to Ken, pushing aside two backpacks that had been in the way. Wormmon was curled up next to the boy and as Davis came to Ken's side he looked up in relieve, sure, now that Davis was awake, he would know what to do about Ken. 

            Davis gently shook Ken's shoulder, "Hey Ken?" The dark haired boy didn't stir, Davis took note of the fact that he looked paler than usual, but when he grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse he found it as steady as could be. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he shook Ken's shoulder once more, this time a little harder. 

            He was almost shocked when the other boy opened his eyes with a low groan. The violet eyes were cloudy with pain and confusion, but within moments they flickered as the memories came rushing back. "Davis?" he muttered as if unsure that the brunette was really there. 

            Davis's face lit up with a grin, "Hey Ken, how are you feeling?" 

            Ken groaned again, and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I feel like I was caught in a stampede of Mammothmon." He rubbed his forehead and looked up at Davis, "What happened?" Before Davis could answer Ken shivered, "The last thing I remember is that horrible feeling," he shivered again and this time it was closer to a shudder. 

            Davis looked with worry at his friend "Are you ok?" he asked with concern. 

            Ken's eyes darkened with remembered emotion and paused a moment, "Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that…"  

            Davis waited in silence, he may be oblivious to a lot of things but he could tell that this was not the time to say anything. If Ken needed him to just be there and not say anything then he could handle reining in his expansive energy until a more appropriate time. 

            "It just that that feeling, it was a lot like how I felt, all the time, as the Emperor." He flushed as he finished the sentence; embarrassed that he had said anything at all. His time as the Emperor was not a time of happy memories but he could never talk with the other digidestined about it because of the extreme guilt he felt. The only person he confided in was Wormmon, and even then very rarely, preferring to bury those memories away. 

            Ken jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder; he looked up to meet Davis's brown eyes and bright grin, "Hey Ken don't feel so bad. At least we got stuck with all the desert foods." Davis nudged the two backpacks lying by his knee. Ken couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, chasing away the last few lingering memories. Trust Davis to scent out the food within moments. 

            Davis watched the smile spread across Ken's face, the paleness fading a little. Davis was the type of person who believed that feeling guilty didn't achieved much and as long as he was with Ken he was going to make sure the blue haired prodigy didn't start wallowing in useless remorse. 

            Ken looked around, it seemed they were in some type of forest and from what he could see none of the other digidestined were anywhere nearby. Their two packs lay on the ground and Ken was grateful for that, at least they wouldn't starve as they looked for the others, he send a silent thanks to Yolie for packing so much food. Veemon and Wormmon were a little ways away, talking quietly. Both digimon had relieved looks on their faces and he felt a pang of guilt for worrying his little insect digimon.

            "Ken what do you think happened?"

            Ken turned back to face Davis. The other boy was looking worried. Ken sighed, "I'm not sure. First the digiport doesn't open and then we're all separated. Whatever it is I doubt it's something good." 

            Silence ensued before being broken by Davis. "Well, whoever it was has better be prepared for some serious ass kicking, 'cause once we find the others we're going to mash this new evil into the ground." Davis pounded one hand into his fist for emphasis, his eyes gleaming with determination. Veemon and Wormmon joined their partners.

            "Yeah! Me and Wormmon will kick some serious bad guy butt!" Veemon chimed, Wormmon nodded in agreement. 

            Ken smiled at his friends, "Well then, I guess we better get going. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can find the others-"

            "And kick some bad guy butt!" Davis and Veemon yelled together.

            Ken grinned and climbed to his feet; lending Davis a hand once he was up. Once Davis was on his feet he pulled out his D-terminal and flipped it open. "I'm going to send out an email to the others to let them know we're ok." Davis said.

Ken nodded. "It's too bad about the older kids. Without the D-terminal they can't send or get any emails."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves. Tai told me once how they were stuck in the digital world for months and they survived."

"That's good. I wonder if everybody broke up into pairs, after all we only saw TK and Kari disappear."

Davis shrugged, "Don't know. But we can track their signals, that way we're bound to run into somebody."

Ken smiled, "That's a great idea," Davis flushed at the compliment, "It will give us a general direction to head in anyway at least until the others email us," he continued. 

Within a few minutes of searching they found a strong signal coming from the south. "That's the closes signal," Ken said. So the two boys grabbed their bags, turned and headed south, Veemon at Davis's side and Wormmon cradled in Ken's arms. The signal was a fair distance away but Ken figured with a little luck they would reach it in about a day and a half.

            Of course Lady Luck was a fickle mistress.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~      

            Tai was in agony, his head felt like it was a construction zone and his legs… actually he couldn't feel his legs. With a yelp he pushed himself away from the dirt and glanced behind him. He was shocked to discover that the reason he couldn't feel his legs was because he had a very heavy Matt lying on them. With a growl he yelled, "Matt you jerk! Get off my legs, you're crushing them!" However the yelling caused his headache to transform from a construction zone to a full out demolition. He groaned and dropped his head down on his arms, there was an answering groan and he felt a flash of relief as the weight was removed from his legs, but the relief was short lived as the blood began to rush back and every part of his legs all the way down to his toes felt like it was being jabbed with pins and needles. 

            "Man, I haven't felt this bad since that first celebration party when the band got their first gig." Matt moaned. 

            Tai lifted his head at looked at the blond teenager who was lying on his back with his arm covering his eyes. "Yeah well at least all the blood flow to your legs wasn't cut off," he complained.

            A pair of blue eyes peaked out from under the arm, "What are you complaining about? I was trying to save you." 

            "Oh yeah, great job you did there Matt. You know tackling me to the ground and crushing my legs is a great way to save me." Tai said sarcastically. 

            Matt was now, unmistakably, glaring at the brunette. But he was ignored as Tai rolled over and sat up, mumbling under his breath. He paused to bush some dirt and leaves off his blue T-shirt and looked around. They were in some type of woods, Tai sighed as he glanced around; these woods could be in any part of the digital world. Agumon and Gabumon were nearby, they looked like they'd been sleeping but they were stirring now.  

            "Come on Matt. Get up." 

            Matt moaned and grumbled something about his head.

            "Oh don't be such a baby. It's not so bad once you get moving, and we need to get some type of plan going. We're going to have to find the others and figure out why this happened." 

            Matt jerked up. "Oh crap! TK!"

            Tai nodded grimly, "And Kari. As well as some new evil I'm guessing. In fact this whole this reminds me of that time with Devimon."

            Matt nodded in agreement; remembering the way Devimon had separated the whole group. "But this time we seem to be in pairs. At least, that's how everybody disappeared when were teleported. I have a bad feeling that whatever it was it's a lot more powerful then Devimon was."

            Tai grinned, "Aren't they always." He stood and shifted his shoulders as his backpack settled. Matt had taken the time to sit up, his own backpack at his side. "At least we've got food this time," Tai pointed out. "And whatever else we have in our bags." 

            "Yeah, that's one thing in our favour. I guess we have to wake up our digimon."

            Tai shrugged then grimaced, "I guess there's no great hurry. I don't know if digimon get headaches but I don't want to wake up Agumon and end up with a Pepper Breath up my ass." He dropped down and sat on a nearby rock, facing Matt. "We should decide what direction we're going to go in. If we're lucky we might run into something familiar."

            Matt sighed and leaned on his bag, "I wish we had one of those new D-terminals, then we could find out if everybody's ok." 

            Tai brushed a hand through his hair, feeling an odd moment of regret for giving up his goggles. But he had thought that their job was done and it had seemed only right to pass on the goggles to the new leader of the digidestined. "You know, I thought that we were done with all this fighting evil stuff. It doesn't seem fair that we have no choice in the matter." 

            Matt looked up at Tai, "Can you think of anybody else you'd trust more to go about saving the world?"

            Tai grinned, "Nope! Heck if somebody tried I'd be right there, making sure they didn't screw up." 

            Matt snorted, "Of course Tai, god knows you've never messed up." Tai glared at the snide comment but before he could reply he was interrupted by the sound of Agumon calling his name. He jump up from the rock and ran to Agumon's side, Matt right behind him. 

            "Hey Agumon, how are you feeling?"

            "I've felt worse," he replied. "What happened Tai?"

            Tai shrugged, "We're not sure but we're going to find out."

            Matt spoke up, "We have to get moving. Do either of you guys know where we are?" he asked the digimon. Gabumon and Agumon looked around before glancing at each other and shrugging. 

           "It looks familiar but I don't know where it is exactly," Gabumon answered. 

Matt sighed, "Oh well. I guess we're just going to have to pick a direction and hope we run into something." The others nodded.

            "Alright then. Since everybody's awake now I guess it time to get moving." Tai stood and looked around before randomly pointing his finger. "We're going that way."  

            Agumon jumped up to stand by Tai and Gabumon and Matt glanced at each other and shrugged, they stood as well, Matt grabbed his bag and the group set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The water lapped against Kari's fingers, tickling her into wakefulness. Her head pounded slightly and her first observation was that she was lying on sand. She rolled on to her side and opened her eyes, taking in the dark blue water spread out before her. She took in the scenery with surprise, everything rushed back and she sat up quickly. Her hand dropped beside her but instead of landing on sand in dropped down on coat of soft fur. 

            "Gatomon!" she cried, reaching down to bring the cat-like digimon into her arms. "Oh Gatomon, wake up please," she pleaded. There was a slight stirring and dark angular eyes opened to look up at Kari. 

            "Kari?" 

            "Gatomon," Kari laughed and hugged the cat digimon. Gatomon hugged her back, seeking to reassure her partner.

            The two jumped in shock when a quiet voice spoke out. "Patamon?" somebody moaned. Kari twisted around, taking in the view behind her. Two backpacks lay on the sand next and curled next to them was the form of a small orange and white digimon. A few feet away lay, his white cap having tumbled off his head and his golden hair coated with sand was a very confused T.K. 

            "What happened?" he asked as he sat up turned his head to look around. "Kari? Where's Patamon? What happened?" Kari didn't have time to answer before the digimon curled up next to the packs stirred and opened his eyes. 

            "T.K!" the little digimon cried and jumped into his arms. T.K automatically opened his arms to catch his partner and hugged his close, telling him how glad he was that he was okay. 

            "Kari, what happened?"

            Kari could only shake her head, "I don't know. Something grabbed us for sure, and whatever it was it wasn't something nice." She shuddered with the remembered feel of the darkness swirling around her.

            T.K nodded, and was silent for a few moments, Kari held Gatomon close in an attempt to seek comfort. The words came out of the blue, "I don't think we were meant to be together."

            Kari jumped. "What!" she cried, think that T.K meant he didn't want her there with him.

            "No, no. I meant that we were supposed to be separated. I think the only reason we ended up together is cause we grabbed hold of each other. So who ever did this wanted us all apart, I hope the others weren't alone." 

            T.K frowned with worry as he thought of his friends and brother. He really hoped that none of them had ended up alone. The little digimon in his arms wiggled and looked up at him, "I think your right T.K. But don't worry they won't be alone. They have their digimon."

            T.K smiled down at his partner, "Yeah, that's right." He looked up to meet Kari's eyes seeing that the comment had helped ease her worry a little as well. 

            Kati sighed, and climbed to her feet, placing Gatomon back on the ground. T.K stood as well, grabbing his hat and brushing some of the sand out of his hair before putting it on. Kari looked up the sandy beach that seemed to stretch on for miles then turned to face the forest. "I guess we need to pick a direction to go in and try to find the others."

            The two gathering up their bags and pulled out their D-terminals, Kari opened hers and grinned excitably when she spotted the email from Davis. T.K chose to look over her shoulder as she opened it, but as soon as she opened the email, the words changed before she could read them turning into random symbols. 

            "What?" T.K yelled and Kari stared at the symbol replacing the words. 

            "Well I guess it wouldn't to any good to send out emails, huh?" Kari pointed out. T.K nodded grimly. Patamon and Gatomon looked up with worry at their friends. But the two digidestined quickly gathered their bearings and after determining where the strongest signal was coming from, set out into the forest with their digimon at their sides.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Damn it," Mathall cursed and slammed his fist down on the side of the pool. "It's smarter then I thought, I figured they would at least be able to communicate with each other." 

            Syra covered his clenched fist, "They still have the ability to find each other. They will be fine." Mathall gave her a wane smile but unclenched his fist and clasped her hand instead. 

            "I know, but so much can go wrong. And it has changed so much."

            "So have they," Syra reassured him, "have a little faith."

            "We're gods, who do we have faith in?" he said with a little grin. 

            Syra smiled back, "The heroes, of course." She gently touched the water of the pool, "And here are some of the best heroes we've found so far. Even gods need to have hope." She smiled down at the two digidestined of Hope and Light as they set off in search of their friends. 

            "Sister dear, you are amazing." 

            Syra laughed, "You are such a worrier for all you carefree attitude. Worrying won't help much, all we can do is believe." She gave him an impish smile, "And if that's to hard try to imagine how much trouble we're going to get into for doing this."

            Mathall leaned back on the couch, "Oh sure, that is if there's a world around by then." 

            "Don't be so pessimistic, brother. Just watch, if I know you, you have things probably already set in motion." 

            Mathall flushed, "Well, maybe I left a few clues lying around to be found." Syra laughed and gazed back into the pool, but for all her light hearted words her eyes held worry but the held that clasped her brother's was firm and steady and her face never twitched, she would believe and hope, and perhaps it would be enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 2 is done and I hope it was good, but I won't know unless you tell me so get your butt in gear and REVIEW!!!_

Have a nice day. Remember the speed the story comes out is directly proportional to the number of reviews. More reviews, more story, simple as that. So please review. J


End file.
